Fudanshi
by Cindy-cin2
Summary: Eren gegana. Ia kan hanya penyuka hubungan sesama jenis. Bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Demi Tuhan, Eren masih normal! Tapi paman menyebalkan ini sangat menyebalkan! "Hoo, bocah yang baru mimpi basah kemarin menceramahiku tentang tatakrama. " "Aku bukan bocah! Dan aku tidak mimpi basah kemarin. " "Berarti kau belum pernah mimpi basah " Ya tuhan...


Namanya Eren Jeager.

Pemuda enambelas. Tinggi seratus tujuh puluh dengan manik zamrud kuning emas yang menyala-nyala seperti rerumputan musim panas diterpa cahaya pusat semesta.

Jika kau bertanya apa hobinya, maka dia akan menjawab, "hobiku membaca—" _fanfiksi dan komik rating dewasa_ yaoi. Dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit—Tentusaja kalimat kedua adalah seruan hatinya. Dia akan mengatakannya dengan senang hati.

Jika kau perhatikan, ada rona merah samar di pipinya. Jika kau perhatikan lagi, kau akan bisa melihat kilatan antusiasme kelewat batas yang berkilat di mata zamrud samudra itu.

Eren Jeager adalah seorang Fudanshi!

Koleksinya tidak terlalu reka-reka. Dia hanya mengoleksi fanfiksi dan doujin rating 18 di laptop dan telepon pintarnya. _Biar tidak ketahuan ibu_ —katanya. Walau pernah kepergok Armin beberapa kali mencuri-curi baca fiksi yaoi saat kunjungan wisata sekolah.

Yang tahu dirinya peminat hal seperti ini juga cuma sebagian orang terdekatnya—Armin dan Mikasa.

Eren Jeager itu kan punya harga diri yang kelewat tinggi, sangking tingginya sampai bisa menyamai monumen nasional di ibukota Negara Asia Tenggara sana.

Jadi walau suka dijuluki Tukang cari mati, Eren tak akan mau mengambil resiko untuk urusan yang satu ini.

Sebenarnya, menurut sebuah artikel yang pernah Eren baca, seharusnya kaum _Fudan_ lah yang seharusnya berlimpah. Namun entah kenapa malah banyak kaum _Fujoshi_ yang memenuhi satu perempat—Eren mengasal—dunia ini.

Artikelnya? Eren malas menjelaskan.

Eren terbawa dalam arus dunia seperti ini setelah ia menjejakan bokong sekalnya di dunia perOtaku-an.

Malam itu langit menangis. Hawanya menusuk sumsum tulang belakang Eren yang sedang gundah gulana karena mendapat nilai nol di tes sejarah.

Jadi dia memutuskan iseng-iseng mengobrak-abrik mbah _Guugle_. Asal menggulir dan mengetik.

Tangannya tak sengaja terpeleset layar. Sehingga Eren memasuki sebuah situs yang katanya berisi fiksi-fiksi penggemar. Dan—oh! Eren merasa familier! Ini adalah situs yang biasa ia jelajahi untuk mencari cerita erotis _straight_! —karena waktu itu Eren juga pemuda yang baru puber.

Matanya tak sengaja membaca sinopsis salah satu cerita. Di keterangan ada tag: _For Adult Only!_ Eren kira itu cerita erotis yang biasa ia baca setiap malam. Jadi ia lanjut membaca.

Di awal cerita, Eren biasa saja. Di pertengahan, Eren mulai merasa heran. Kenapa _Heroin_ -nya jarang sekali nampak? _Mungkin akan ditonjolkan di akhir._ Eren memaklumi. Di bagian yang Eren kira bagian klimaksnya, Eren baru sadar yang bersenggama sama-sama lelaki. Sesama lelaki bersenggama. Sesama. Lelaki.

Eren melempar telepon pintarnya.

Esoknya, di sekolah, Eren bertanya pada temannya yang berambut seperti jamur pirang.

"Hei, Armin. Memang apa enaknya sesama lelaki berhubungan intim? "

Armin menganga.

Eren penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga, Eren cuma bocah enambelas yang baru puber kemarin. Rasa keingintahuan mengalahkan segalanya.

Maka, diaktifkannya komputer, dengan segera mengetikkan kata 'fiksi yaoi'—Armin yang memberitahu sebutannya. Dan dibacalah sebuah fiksi _yaoi_ seperti seminggu yang lalu.

Di adegan dewasanya, Eren merasa aneh. Eren tidak lagi merasa mual seperti pertama kali. Malah sebaliknya. Perutnya menggelinjang tergelitik. Kupu-kupu musim panas seperti sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan!

Eren ketagihan.

Dari hanya membaca fanfiksi gendre _teen_ sampai delapan belas sudah dibacanya. Bahkan kadang-kadang juga Eren menonton _yaoi live-action_ nya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Mama Carla dan Papa Grisha.

Pikiran Eren tercemari. Di pelajaran _sir_ Keith Shadis, Eren disuruh berdiri di luar kelas karena senyam-senyum sinting sendiri.

Di kamarnya juga selalu terdengar cekikikan menyeramkan yang membuat Carla Jeager menyarankan suaminya untuk memanggil cenayang—ditentang Eren.

Hidup Eren jadi lebih berwarna. Dari semua itu, Eren masihlah lelaki tulen. Dia boleh saja penyuka hubungan sesama jenis. Tetapi pendiriannya masih lurus kokoh seperti tiga lapis dinding di anime yang pernah ditontonnya bersama si Muka Kuda.

Atau, mungkin itu hanya kata pikirannya.

.

 **F U D A N S H I**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair: Levi x Eren**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Modern life! AU**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

Detikan jarum jam berbunyi statis. Tetesan air galon yang kerannya sedikit bocor, beserta bunyi mistis galon yang berbunyi sendiri menemani suara cekikikan seram yang berasal dari kamar Eren Jeager.

Ini masih siang. Matahari bahkan masih ada di atas kepala. Jam di dinding sana masih menunjukan jarum pendeknya di pertengahan duabelas dan satu.

Jika kau berfikir, sangking Eren akutnya menyukai _yaoi_ sampai seperti ini, itu artinya kau salah.

Eren hanya membaca fanfiksi. Bahkan menurut penelitiannya, kaum _fujoshi_ umumnya lebih liar daripada _fudanshi_.

Ini dalam liburan musim panas. Carla dan Grisha sedang dalam perjalanan dinas keluar kota. Eren yang bertugas menjaga rumah. Sebenarnya Eren mengambil kerja paruh untuk menambah uang jajan. Tapi itu nanti. Sore hari. Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang.

Seperti biasa Eren membaca fiksi _yaoi_ di telepon pintarnya. Walau Eren lelaki, tapi hatinya bisa luluh juga saat membaca gendre _sad ending_. Tertawa saat membaca _comedy_ , beserta tetek bengeknya.

Bahkan, ia iseng membuat sendiri.

Belakangan ini nilai tesnya juga naik. Ini semua berkat _yaoi_! —kata Eren. Entah apa yang membuat Eren berfikir seperti itu.

Mungkin, karena faktor _yaoi_ memberikan semangat?

Sedang tekun-tekunnya membaca, layar teleponnya berubah warna menjadi hijau. Nada _hime hime suki suki daisuki hime_ terdengar. Ada panggilan masuk—bukan panggilan alam.

Tertampang jelas nama Mikasa Ackerman disana.

Eren berdecak.

"Ya. "

Eren terlihat memainkan mata.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, kau tidak usah kesini—iya aku sudah makan. Tapi kau—apa?!"

Eren bangkit. Berlari menuruni tangga kayu yang berdecit tiap kali kakinya menjejak. Melewati dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, ruang tamu di dekat pintu masuk, hingga sampailah ia di depan pintu masuk yang terkunci. Eren segera membukanya.

"Eren. "

Kepala hitam menyembul. Eren mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot kesini, Mikasa. "

"Aku membawakan makanan. "

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah makan, "Eren menuju kulkas, berniat minum. "Memangnya dari mana kau tahu aku belum makan? "

Mikasa menunjuk polos, "Telingamu memerah. "

Merahnya merambat ke wajah. Eren tersedak.

Mikasa memandang cemas."Eren. Kau tak apa?"

"K-kemarikan! "

Eren duduk di meja makan, Mikasa didepannya. Menyantap makanan yang dibawa Mikasa.

Ruang makan ini sederhana. Hanya ada satu meja persegi panjang yang memiliki dua kursi di masing-masing panjangnya.

Dapurnya juga tak terlalu luas. Hanya peralatan dapur sederhana yang biasa menjadi markas kecil Carla.

Eren bertanya kenapa Mikasa tak ikut makan, Mikasa menjawab ia sudah makan. Eren mengangguk.

Sementara Eren menikmati hidangannya yang dimakan dengan kurang senang hati, Mikasa mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Berharap menemukan secuil debu untuk jadi alasan berada bersama Eren lebih lama.

Nihil.

"Eren, sudah menyelesaikan PR musim panas? "

"Baru setengah. Lagipula liburannya masih lama, "

Kemudian hening. Mikasa sedang bergulat untuk mencari topik.

"Hei, Mikasa. Kau tidak kepanasan memakai syal di musim panas? "

"Tidak. Soalnya ini syal yang Eren berikan. "

Eren membentuk membulatkan mulutnya huruf 'o'.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih makanannya. "

Mikasa sigap. "Biar aku yang cuci piringnya, "

"Tidak usah. Kau duduk manis saja disitu. Aku bukan adikmu atau anakmu. Aku sudah besar, biarkan aku aku melakukan pekerjaan ku sendiri. "

"Tapi—"

Zambrud menajam. Mikasa kembali duduk.

Sembari menuangkan sabun cuci piring di spons, Eren berkata, "Kau pulang saja. Aku ada kerja paruhwaktu nanti sore. Nanti aku traktir makan di cafe Trost-"

"Tidak usah diganti! Tapi kalau makan bersama Eren aku tidak keberatan, " Katanya dengan suara kecil di akhir. Sebab syal merah menutupi pipi yang memerah samar. Itung-itung kencan.

Sayangnya, itu masih didengar Eren.

"-bersama Armin."

Rona merah Mikasa menghilang.

"Ngomong-omong Mikasa, diantara Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia dan Harapan Umat Manusia, atau Duo _briliant_ Pirang yang lebih Bagus? "

Eren tiba-tiba berceletuk saat Mikasa sedang memandangi bokong semok saat empunya serius mencuci piring. "Kurasa Duo Pirang saja."

Eren menengok, "Kenapa? "

"Soalnya pilihan pertama mirip sekali dengan dengan seseorang yang kukenal. "

"Oh, "

"Daripada dengan si Cebol itu, lebih baik Harapan Umat Manusia dengan gadis yang bermarga sama saja, " Mikasa bergumam.

"Yasudah. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan pakai syal tebal di musim panas. "

Mikasa mengangguk.

Eren telah selesai dengan piringnya.

.

 **0O0**

Dijam-jam segini, tumben sekali Cafe Magnolia ramai pengunjung. Biasanya hanya ramai dijam makan siang.

Bokong semok terlihat menggeol sana, menggeol sini. Lima sampai tujuh pramusaji berpakaian putih-hitam bolak-balik dari dapur ke meja pelanggan, atau meja pelanggan ke dapur.

Cafe Magnolia adalah tempat Eren bekerja paruh waktu. Cafe ini didominasi warna krem dengan nuasa tropis karena dihiasi dengan pepohonan pot dan tanaman gantung di sisi-sisi tembok cafe.Meja dan kursi pelanggan di dalam cafe di tata zigzag dengan warna coklat kayu.

Semuanya ribut dengan urusan masing-masing. Eren termasuk di dalamnya. Di meja nomor tiga dari pintu masuk, terlihat Eren yang berpakaian pramusaji lelaki. Namun bukannya tampan, munurut mahasiswi-mahasiswi di dekat kasir malah berbisik-bisik Eren manis.

Apalagi jika pakai yang _maid._

Ini adalah suara hati mahasiswi yang bersangkutan.

Eren terlihat mencatat pesanan ibu-ibu—menurut Eren—yang awet muda. Kemudian berucap 'tunggu sebentar', lalu menuju ke meja lainnya sampai akhirnya menyerahkan bon pesanan ke dalam bagian dapur.

Belum sempat menarik napas, Eren kembali dipanggil salah satu koki. "Hei, Eren! "

Sang koki mengkode menggunakan tangannya. Melambai-lambai menyuruh kemari. Eren sigap.

"Ya, _sir_! "

"Antarkan pesanan ini ke meja tujuh! "

"Meja tujuh? Yang diduduki paman yang sedang melihat luar jendela itu ya, _sir_? "Mata sang koki berpendar mengikuti bocah pramusaji manis.

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat. Cafe semakin ramai. Jangan sampai—AKHH! "- Oluo Bossard 2k18.

"Baik! "

Dengan langkah tergesa bak bebek cantik, Eren mendatangi meja nomor tujuh yang bertempat paling belakang dan berdampingan dengan jendela.

Penghuninya adalah paman dengan rahang keras dan mata insomnia. Dilihat dari samping seperti ini—karena sang paman dalam mode klasik, melihat keluar jendela dengan satu tangan bertumpu dagu—, paman ini tampan sekali!

Eren mendadak gugup. "Um, permisi, _sir_ , "

Sang paman menoleh.

Jantung Jeager muda berdegup sekali.

"Um, ini pesanan anda. "

Diletakkannya secangkir teh itam itu dengan tangan bergetar. Logatnya gemetaran seperti karena belum makan dua hari.

"Silahkan, "

Eren benar-benar ingin melayani pelanggan yang lain sekarang—aksi melarikan diri. Tetapi sebelum berbalik, paman pelanggan menginterupsi. Kaki kiri Eren sudah membelok menuju dapur—

" Bocah. "

Tapi tidak jadi. Kakinya kembali lurus.

"Y-ya, sir. "

Si Paman Pelanggan menyeruput tehnya. Cara memegang cangkirnya menurut Eren, paman ini sedang terkena cantengan.

"Apa kau pegawai baru di sini? "

"Ya _sir._ A-aku baru seminggu, "

Paman pelanggan bergumam. "Kau bekerja disini untuk menambah uang jajan, "

Bukan pertanyaan. Tapi Eren percaya diri menjawab, "Ya. "

"Sebusuk apa Farlan mengelola tempat ini sampai memperkerjakan bocah ingusan baru untuk melayaniku, "

Disindir seperti itu, tentu saja Eren Jeager terpancing. Lagipula ada hubungan apa Paman menyebalkan(Eren yang memberi nama itu) ini dengan manejer tempat ia bekerja? "I-ini bukan salah _sir_ Farlan! Lagipula sebagai pelanggan anda seharusnya menjaga tatakrama sopan seorang tamu! "

"Hoo, bocah yang baru mimpi basah kemarin menceramahiku tentang tatakrama. "

"A-aku bukan bocah! Dan aku tidak mimpi basah kemarin! "

"Kalau begitu kau belum pernah mimpi basah,"

Kegugupan Eren meluap, mendingin di atas awan dan turun menjadi butiran-butiran amarah yang kian menderas dan memuncak. Wajahnya memerah pekat hingga hampir berasap.

"Sir! "

Eren menggebrak meja.

Cangkir berisi teh hitam yang baru diminum separuh bergoyang sedikit. Miring kekiri. Hampir tumpah. Jika pemiliknya tidak ambil bagian menyelamatkan.

Hening.

Seisi cafe mendadak menoleh kepada Eren—dan paman menyebalkan.

Eren tergugu.

Zamrud bertemu Pusara Jelaga.

Dua pramusaji datang menyelamatkan. Yang satu menyeret Eren ke dalam ruang _staff_ , yang satunya lagi meminta maaf kepada Paman Menyebalkan.

Hari ini cafe Magnolia tak seramai biasanya. Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Eren dipanggil ke ruang Manager plus ditambah siraman rohani dari para senior secara cuma-cuma.

Untungnya, honor Eren tidak dipotong karena kelalaiannya. Eren selamat karena mengaku khilaf sebagai pembelaan.

Dan semenjak dua hari yang lalu juga, Si Paman Menyebalkan selalu datang kepadany—cafe Magnolia.

Pesannya juga itu-itu saja. Jikalau Eren sedang _wira-wiri_ melayani pelanggan, mata si Paman rasanya sedang menelanjangi dirinya.

Eren risih.

Sampai Sasha Blouse—rekan kerjanya bertanya, "Eren. Kau merasa tidak om-om yang disana selalu melihatmu? " Sasha menunjuk dengan lirikan mata sambil mengunyah kentang. Yang Eren yakin, selundupan dari ruang penyimpanan dapur.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak risih?! "

"Kuperhatikan om-om itu seperti peminat anak kecil. Apa namanya? Ah! Pedhodil! "

"Pedofil! "

Sasha menjentikkan jari, "Nah. Itu maksudku. "

"Hei, Sasha. Kau tidak mengenal om-om itu? Umm, semacam dapat dari gosip senior misalnya, " Mata Eren memandang sekeliling dapur cafe. Tempat ia dan Sasha bergosip di tengah-tengah cafe yang renggang.

"Hmm, coba kuingat. "Mata Sasha berpendar ke plafon-plafon di atas kepalanya. "Kalau tidak salah Om-om itu pemilik cafe ini, "

"Oh pemilik—APA?! "

Sepasang dua pasang menatap dirinya dan Sasha.

Sasha berdesis, "Diamlah, Eren. Aku bodoh tapi tidak sebodoh kau sampai aku dipanggil ke ruang Manager, "

"Ugh. Oke. Tadi kau bilang apa? "

"Kubilang Paman itu pemilik cafe ini. Sir Farlan cuman Manager pengelola. Sedangkan paman itu... mungkin gosip itu benar, "Kerlingan mata Sasha menuju si Paman.

"Gosip apalagi ini?! "Eren membuang napas kasar.

"Katanya pemilik cafe ini homo. "

.

 **0O0**

.

Eren gegana. Ia kan hanya penyuka hubungan sesama jenis. Bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Demi Tuhan, Eren masih normal!

Kata-kata Sasha jadi pikiran dan penyakit batin. Sasha juga langsung dihukum setelah ketauan mencuri plus makan dijam kerja.

Didalam masalah seperti ini, dibawa makan juga tidak enak. Dibawa ke kamar mandi juga tidak nyaman. Dibawa nge-yaoi juga tidak seasik dulu.

Masalah dunia nyata Eren Jeager membawa dampak buruk bagi dunia mayanya!

Ibu dan Ayah masih belum kembali, Si Paman Menyebalkan juga masih menguntiti--di cafe.

Bekerja dalam kedaan saat ini siapa yang tidak risih?

"Cih. Aku ini masih lurus bodoh. " Eren mengumpati teleponnya—ngomong sendiri dungs. "Memangnya siapa yang mau disodomi om-om pedofil mesum?! "

Poster Manusia Setengah Titan dan Kaptennya menonton Eren yang sedang mode peemes. "Ya emang ganteng, sih. Apalagi kalo ototnya keliatan dikit. "Eren bergumam.

Cicak di dinding menyimak.

Pikirannya mulai berjalan. Eren memelototi poster anime Attack on Titan yang balik melototi dirinya. Telepon pintar yang menampakan kalimat-kalimat dikacangi. Kemudian dimatikan.

Eren Jeager menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan dan terlelap.

.

.

 **0O0**

Hari ini cafe Magnolia juga renggang. Suasananya sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Pramusaji-pramusaji bolak-balik membawa nampan, kursi pelanggan yang hanya diisi dibeberapa tempat, dan Si Paman Menyebalkan yang duduk di tempat favoritnya—meja terbelakang dekat jendela.

Melihat salah satu pramusaji membawa nampan berisi teh hitam, Eren merebut nampan tersebut dan berucap, "Biar aku. "

Oh Eren, tahu darimana teh hitam itu untuk Paman insomnia itu?

Kali ini Eren tidak gentar. Tujuannya pasti. Langkah kaki lebar menuju meja kramat. Tatapan matanya mantap. Sampai sepasang mata legam balik memandangnya.

Eren tak gentar.

 _Aku lelaki! Aku lelaki! Aku punya pisang!_

Waktunya menjadi _gentle_!

"Silahkan, sir. "

Pria di depannya masih memandangnya sembari menyesap teh pesanannya.

"Err, sir?"

Ditanggapi gumaman.

"Apa anda punya waktu sebentar? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan, "

Cangkir teh mendarat di meja. "Apa aku terlihat sedang sibuk, bocah? Daratkan bokong semokmu di kursi. "

"Maaf? "

Si paman berdecak. "Duduklah. "

Eren menarik kursi di meja sebelah. "Umm, jadi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, " paman didepannya masih mendengarkan. "Pertama-tama...Eren, sir. Eren Jeager. "

"Sudah tahu. "--tak didengar.

"Jadi mengenai—"

"Levi. "

"K-kenapa? "

"Telingamu mungkin menyimpan kotoran sebesar biji anggur, bocah. Panggil aku Levi. "

Eren mencoba sabar, "Benar. Sir Levi, jadi mengenai masalah kita, bisakah anda berhenti memelototiku setiap aku bekerja?!"

Blak-blakan. Langsung menuju inti. Lagipula Eren tak punya banyak waktu mengurusi hal seperti ini. "Bisakah anda berhenti melakukannya? Aku risih, sir. Aku ini normal. Aku masih menyukai dada! Aku punya _Pisang_! A-aku... aku ingin anda berhenti melakukan semua ini, " Suaranya memelan, bocah pramusaji terisak.

Beberapa pelanggan dan pramusaji memberi tatapan heran.

Si Paman diam sebentar. "Begitu. " menyeruput tehnya kembali. "Untuk jawaban pertanyaan pertamamu, aku bisa saja berhenti. Untuk yang lainnya... akan kujawab. Tapi tidak disini. "

Eren diseret secara paksa. Berteriak-triak meminta tolong. Namun sia-sia, seniornya hanya meminta maaf lewat sorot mata. Eren ingin menangis(lagi), tapi itu bukan tindakan gentle.

Kepala Eren ditekan kedalam mobil, seperti tahanan polisi yang ketahuan nyopet karena _kebelet_.

Mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan parkiran cafe. Eren bisa melihat rekan-rekannya terlihat semakin menjauh.

Sungguh ingin sekali Eren menangis. Air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk mata. Butuh sentuhan kecil sampai butiran kristalnya mengalir.

 _Ayah... Ibu..._

 _Armin dan Mikasa...,_

Tentu saja Eren takut. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetaran. Pikirannya yang sudah ternodai memikirkan hal-hal yang iya-iya.

"A-anda mau membawaku kemana? "

Levi diam.

Levi memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sepi. Pohon-pohon palem ada di kanan-kiri. Tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di sini. Daerah ini asing dan sudah jauh dari cafe. Hati kecil Eren benar-benar menginginkan seorang pahlawan saat ini.

"Dengar, bocah. Aku tahu kau suka hubungan sesama jenis. Tidak usah membohongi diri sendiri-"

Eren terkejut.

"Tapi aku bukan _gay!_ Aku masih normal, sir. Aku hanya fudanshi. Tidak minat dengan sesama lelaki! "

Levi bergeming. Menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya.

Eren meraba hati-hati kenop di pintu mobil. Levi lupa mengunci pintu mobil.

Levi lengah.

Eren dengan segera membukanya. Berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi mobil hitam yang berusaha menculiknya.

"Eren?! "

Eren Jeager berlari. Terus berlari. Tak peduli ia masih memakai seragam kerja, seragam kerjanya pun kotor karena lumpur sebab beberapa kali Eren jatuh tersungkur, maupun ini daerah asing baginya, dan tak peduli si Paman itu mengejarnya sambil sesekali mengumpat dan memanggil namanya.

Yang penting sekarang adalah kabur.

Gelap langit malam memihak Eren. Gerimis kecil, kemudian menjadi deras disertai kilat-kilat ganas yang menyambar.

Eren menengok kebelakang untuk mengetahui posisi Levi.

Tidak ada.

Posisi Levi terhalang pohon-pohon palem di daerah Eren kabur. Sepertinya, Levi sudah _menyerah._

Air mata berkilau cahaya bercampur hujan di malam hari.

Siapa sangka hobi bisa menjadi malapetaka bagi dirisendiri.

.

.

.


End file.
